The Babysitter
by DaddysGirl81
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was the best assassin there was. She has killed thousands of men without leaving anything behind but a kiss on her victim’s cheek. But when her next assignment is hot headed Inuyasha Takahashi, has she finally met her match?


The Babysitter

Summery: Kagome Higurashi was the best assassin there was. She had killed thousands of men without leaving anything behind but a kiss on her victim's cheek. But when her next assignment is the sexy, hot headed corporate leader Inuyasha Takahashi, has she finally met her match?

_**Prologue **_

_>>The New Assignment _

A woman with waist length black hair and brown eyes walked into Spider Enterprises wearing a long leather jacket opened to reveal a short leather skirt that stopped mid-thigh, a leather shirt with a low V-neck that stopped under her breasts, long black gloves, and long leather boots.

She walked with her head held high, and had a manor that demanded respect. Something that she had practiced since she first entered the business seven-years-ago at the age of sixteen.

The raven haired woman nodded at various people as they greeted her.

This wasn't the profession that she would have chosen for herself, but when your parents are dead and you have nowhere to go and no one to turn to, you don't have much of a choice on what you do for a living. You take whatever is thrown at you, no matter how vulgar and evil it may seem.

She came to a stop in front of a large oak door and rapped on it once before entering without waiting for a response.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" she asked.

A man with long black hair and red eyes grinned at her from behind his desk. "Ah, yes. I've been waiting for you, my pet," he motioned for her to close the door and sit down.

She hesitantly closed the door and moved to sit in the chair before his desk.

"Now, now. You know better than that. Come and sit _here,_" he said as he patted his knee. "Good girl. Now, before I give you your new assignment, I thought that you should see this."

He opened a drawer with the hand that wasn't wrapped around her waist and pulled out a newspaper and thrust it into her hand with a grin. "Go ahead, look at the front page," he urged her when he noticed her looking at him questioningly.

The twenty-three-year-old did as she was told and opened the newspaper to the cover page. The headline read: _**Mystery Murderer Strikes Again!** _

Under the headline was a picture of a man lying on a bed clad in only his boxes that had a bullet wound through his head and a lipstick mark on his cheek.

She smiled coyly, almost innocently, at her boss, the usual uneasiness forgotten for the moment. "I made the front page."

He nodded in agreement. "Yes, you did, my pet. Once again you have proven to be one of my stronger assets," his eyes suddenly narrowed as his hand on her waist tightened almost possessively and he buried his face in her neck. "But must you always kiss them?"

She stroked his cheek gently like she knew was expected of her. "You know I do. It's my mark. If I didn't kiss them, somebody else might get the credit."

He turned his face and kissed her palm, she shivered from disgust as she felt his hot breath against her palm and fought the urge to push him away.

"I guess you're right. I'd just prefer it if you saved the kisses for me."

He suddenly pulled her head down and roughly pressed his lips against hers, kneading her thighs with one hand and letting the other sneak it's way under her skirt to her silk panties.

She pulled away and pushed his hands off of her. "Sir, my assignment?"

He glowered at her, but didn't try to kiss her again. Like he had said just a few moments earlier, she was one of his strongest assets. He couldn't afford to lose her.

Once again he went into his desk and pulled something out. This time, a file.

He opened it to the front page and pointed to a silver haired man with dog ears and golden eyes. "His name is Inuyasha Takahashi and he has just inherited Takahashi Corporations from late father, Inutashio Takahashi. He is twenty-four-years-old and has two children, a boy and a girl, both aged one."

"Is he married?" the black haired woman asked.

"No. Recently divorced. Your job is to act as a live in babysitter for the two children and, as a result, get close to Takahashi. Then, move in for the kill."

She shifted in his lap and took the file from him, slipping it into her coat. "Of course, Naraku."

He smiled evilly at her and placed his hand on her thigh. "Now that we have that settled, Kagome, let's get down to some other business."

She fought the bile that was trying to come up and smiled seductively at him. "Your wish, is my command."


End file.
